Fly away with me dean x castiel
by imabuffofbuffy
Summary: Multi chapter fanfiction. Lots of fluff, cuteness and smut but no actual sex. This is an OTP of mine! Love y'all and hope you enjoy. :3
1. Chapter 1

"Sammy! Wakey wakey princess." Sam was still asleep on the hotel bed, draped in an orange paisley comforter.

"Mmn...Dean...it's 5:30 in the damn morning. Exactly how long have YOU been sleeping?"

" 'Bout 4 hours."

Sam poked his head out of the ugly orange bed. He looked at Dean, his brow furrowed.

" C'mon...I'll buy you one of those low fat, girly salads you love so much on the way."

"Ughhh...fine. As long as you buy me a coffee too. Yes, Dean. A girly coffee with cream and everything." He smirked.

"Where is our next stop, anyway?" Sam began to crawl out from under the bed clothes, and pulled on a pair of jeans that was laying on the ground next to his bed.

"Nevada. Some people reported cold spots and noises at night. Also, some sort of noises in the walls."

"So a spirit or ghost." Sam said as he pulled his shirt over his head.

"Yup." Dean nodded as he swung a duffel bag over his shoulder.

"Think we need Cas's help?" Dean stopped.

They had just met Cas a few weeks ago. His full name was Castiel, but they liked calling him Cas better. He was an angel of the lord. Which Dean thought was total bullshit. I mean, he believed in angels, but angels of the lord...that just sounded like something a nun would say.

"Nah, since it's just a spirit, we should be fine." He walked out to the car. But once he opened the door, and Cas was standing there.

"Hello, Dean."

"Jesus! Cas...we've covered this. Personal space. I need it. Otherwise, I'm gonna knee you in the balls, so you don't come this close ever again."

"What are balls?" Dean could hear Sam giggling behind him.

"Oh boy...this is going to be awkward. Um...Balls are your...sack."

"Sack? Sack of what?"

"You know, your pouch."

"Huh?"

"Your cherry tomatoes."

"What on god's green earth does that me-"

"Your testicles, Cas! Your testicles."

"Oh. I guess that makes sense." See, it wasn't explaining what balls were to Cas, it was how he was staring directly into Dean's eyes. His eyes were piercing and blue. They felt icy and kinda cold. Hollow, almost.

Suddenly, Cas squeezed his eyes shut and clutched his head.

"Cas? Cas, what's wrong?" Cas fell over.

"Cas!" Dean caught him and dragged him over to his made bed.

"God, Cas. Exactly how many hamburgers did you eat in heaven?"

Dean laid him on the bed and went into the kitchen.

"Sammy, is his forehead hot? What in the hell is wrong with him..." He grabbed a plastic sandwich bag and put a couple fist fulls of ice inside.

"Yeah, his heads on fire. Wonder what's wrong with him. Do you think he could get diseases that we have on Earth?"

"Sam, **you're **the nerd, not me. I should be asking YOU that!" He rushed back to the bed.

"Here, put this on his head." He gave him the plastic bag, and Sam placed the bag on Cas's flaming head.

"Mmmm..." Cas muttered.

"Cas. Cas?"

"Dean? What happened?"

"You passed out and your head is on fire. Can you recall what happened before you passed out?"

"Um, well, you were explaining to me what balls are-"

"**Before **the the testicle seminar Cas, before."

"Oh, um I kept having awful headaches and I could hear the angels talking."

"What did they say? Why was it so powerful?"

"It's not just the angels in heaven. Lucifer was talking too. About the both of you and he is not happy. He's what you call on Earth the 'big daddy' of hell."

"Wait, exactly WHY is he talking about us?!" Sam nearly screamed.

"Ah, Sam quiet down!" Cas held his head and squeezed his eyes shut again.

"Sorry. But Cas, why is a evil angel talking about us?"

"Well, you know in the bible how God also calls his angels his children as well as humans? Well, Lucifer also considered demons as his children. And you have killed so many of them. He's upset that you have killed his family."

"Well maybe we wouldn't have killed so many of them if they weren't such douche bags."

"Dean, insulting them won't take care of them. Is there any other reason, Cas?" Sam folded his arms and furrowed his brow once more.

"Not that I know of."

"Alright, well I guess we could wait to go to Nevada to check out that haunting."

"Yeah, Cas you shouldn't be flying around when you kept getting messages from the big bad of hell." Dean agreed.

"Do want anything to eat? Anything at all?" Dean asked.

"No. It's alright."

"Well, I'm gonna get some food. Yes, Dean I won't forget the pie and beer."

"Lemme guess; foofy, girly salad and coffee?"

"You bet your ass."

After Sam left on a snack run, Dean sat on Cas's bed and looked at him. He looked like he was about to collapse. He looked so tired.

"Hey Cas, you look tired as hell. Get some sleep, okay? We'll try not to wake you. Although, I may watch Busty Asian Beauties later, so I can't make any promises." Dean chuckled.

"What does busty mean?" Cas looked at him curiously.

"I'll explain later." This was gonna be a very interesting conversation.

"Okay Dean. Night." Cas gave Dean a little smile. He then closed his eyes, placed his head on his pillow and quickly fell asleep. Dean could feel his stomach flutter a little thinking of Cas smiling at him. And he was surprised that it wan't the worst feeling in the world.

"Quit starring, Dean." Cas smirked.

"I-I wasn't staring!"

"Riiiiiight..."


	2. Fly away with me dean x castiel

Sam returned from the snack run, carrying about 50 different types of snacks. Literally; he was holding a bag of potato chips with his teeth. He couldn't knock the door, due to holding too many things so he hit the door with his foot.

"Coming, Sammy!" Dean opened the door.

"Immif mmmtimm mhhm-" Sam tried to talk but the chips blocked the words he was trying to say to Dean.

"What?" Dean raised his eyebrow and pulled the bag out of Sam's mouth.

"I've told you a million times, don't call me Sammy."

"Okay then...Sammy." Dean smirked.

"Shut up!"

"Un-bunch your panties. Sammy."

"That's just plain annoying."

"Hello Sam." Cas gave a little wave in Sam's direction.

"Hey Cas. You feeling better?" Sam gave a sympathetic smile.

"Not sure yet." He rubbed his head. Sam tossed him a bag of frozen peas. Cas held them in his hands.

"What am I supposed to do with this?" He looked at the Winchester brothers quizzically.

"You put it on whichever part of your body hurts."

"Why?"

"You want to feel better, don't you?"

"Well yes, but I don't see how putting a bag of extremely cold, little green balls on my head will subside the pain." His brow was furrowed. For some reason, Dean found it cute.

"Just put it on your head, will ya?" Cas reluctantly put the bag of peas to his temple.

"Sooo...Ya got my pie?" Dean licked his lips and rubbed his hands, staring at the bags Sam had in his hands.

"Um...Yes! Yes, I did." Sam pulled a pie in a plastic container.

"Ooooh! Cherry. My favorite." Sam handed him the pie and a plastic fork.

"What is pie? Why do you love it so much?" Dean looked Cas surprisedly.

"Pie is the best pastry EVER. Have you really never had it before?" Dean opened the container and stuck the fork in the pie.

"No. Never. I can imagine that it's good." Cas sat up on the motel bed. Dean walked over and sat on his bed. He scooped up a bit of pie with the fork and held it out to Cas.

"Here. Try it. It's really very good." He put the fork in front of Cas's mouth.

"Aahhh..." Cas enclosed his mouth around the fork and took the bite of pie. Dean's finger was so close to Cas's mouth, that Cas could kiss it if he wanted to. Picturing this, made Dean turn bright red.

Dean watched Cas slowly chew the bite of pie.

"Mmmm! This is actually very good." Cas gave a little smile. He took the fork out of Dean's hand, got another bite of pie and held it in front of Dean's mouth.

"Open up." The fork was centimeters away from Dean's mouth.

"Aahhh..." Cas put the fork in Dean's mouth, and Dean took the pie off of the fork. His face was still hot and red.

"Good? Yeah?" Cas was still smiling.

"Hang on...you've got some pie on your cheek..." Cas slowly wiped cherry filling off of the corner of Dean's mouth, and licked it off his finger. Dean was about to faint or go hard. He couldn't tell which.

"Having a moment, are we?" Sam chuckled as he ate his girly salad.

"Oh shush." Cas let out a little laugh as Dean tried to act tough.

"Please, you liked it!" Sam laughed.

Dean thought about it. He **did** like it. This was weird. He liked that Cas was in kissing distance from him. He liked when he smiled or furrowed his brow. Was he gay? Was **Cas** gay? He didn't feel scared or upset. He liked that Cas would smile at him.

"Yeah...I-I guess I did." Sam looked a little shocked.

"Cas? Did you like it?"

"Like being close to Dean...Y-yes, I-I-I did." Cas was bright red.

Sam's look of surprise softened and he smiled.

"Awwww...You guys are adorable!" Sam let out a squeal. They all laughed.

"So we're gay...Oh my god we're gay. This changes everything. This isn't bad...it's just new." Dean ran his hand through his hair.

"Dean, you okay?" Cas looked at him worriedly.

"Do want me to give you guys some time to talk? I could go on a walk..." Sam got up and grabbed his coat.

"Sure. Thanks, Sammy." Sam ignored the fact that he just called him Sammy, patted him on the shoulder and walked out the door.

"So...What do you want to do Dean?" Cas was still sitting close to Dean.

"I don't know...Now, I know that god may have made you think that being gay is wrong. What I don't understand is, if you believe in him...Why aren't you more shaken up about all of this?" Cas looked down at the carpet.

"I never believed in that. I always believed that everybody should love whoever they want to love. It is a simple right that everyone should have."

"Wait...Are you saying you love me?" Dean looked at Cas surprised.

"I-I...I guess so."

"Sam was right."

"About what?"

"You **are **adorable!" Dean tackled him in a hug and pinned him to the bed.

"Haha! I _love_ when you look surprised."

"T-thank you. I like it when you smile." Cas pressed his finger against Dean's lips.

"So you gonna help me finish this pie or what?"

"Only if I get to lick it off your cheek again..."

"Are you flirting with me, Castiel?" Dean smirked.

"What is flirting?"

"Hmmm...It's what you are doing right now."

"What am I doing?"

"Acting cute so that I'll kiss you."

"Yeeeeah...I guess I was doing that, huh?"


	3. Chapter 3

"Sammy, we need more cold towels! We need to get Cas's fever down." It had been a few days since Cas had fainted in the motel. He seemed to be getting better...but yesterday he had fainted again. They had asked over and over, but it wasn't the angels trying to speak to Cas. It just sounded like he had the flu.

"Here. How's he doing?" Sam entered the bathroom where Dean was sitting on the floor, rubbing Cas's back gently as he wretched over the toilet.

"He's been over the toilet for 15 minutes. He threw up twice already. It's still pretty bad." Dean took the towels, still rubbing Cas's back. Sam sat on the floor. Cas coughed a couple times, and raised his head from the toilet bowl.

"Hey Cas. You feel any better?" Dean looked at him sympathetically. Cas was pink and sweaty all over. His eyes were surrounded with tiredness. He was wearing one of Dean's big t-shirts and a pair of his pajama pants.

"A little. I still feel like I'm on fire." Dean held a cool towel to Cas's forehead. He was still really warm. Sam handed Dean the thermometer.

"Open up, Cas." Dean placed the thermometer under Cas's tongue and held it.

"Mhmmm..." Cas protested.

"Relax, it's okay. It'll help." Sam soothed.

"Sammy's right; calm down." Dean kept rubbing his back. The thermometer beeped.

"101.2. Damn, your fever is still kinda high. I'm sorry Cas. You must feel terrible." Dean's eyes softened.

"Thanks. Oh god-" Cas quickly placed his head over the toilet once again, and hurled.

"Oh boy..." Dean continued to gently caress Cas's back.

After a few more minutes, Cas lifted his head from the toilet.

"Cas, do you want some water?" Sam asked softly, rubbing his shoulder.

"Mm-hm. Thank you, Sam."

"Sure." Sam smiled and stood up to go to the kitchen.

"Cas, do you wanna stay in here or go to the bed? Do you wanna get up?" Dean asked.

"No, I wanna stay here. Can I ask you for a favor though, Dean?"

"Of course you can."

"Can I rest my head on your lap?" Dean blushed slightly.

"Y-yes. Of course you can." Dean uncrossed his legs and propped himself against the wall. Cas scooted next to him, and placed his hand on one of Dean's knees. Cas's hot hand could feel Dean shaking.

"Dean, you're shaking..." Cas didn't smile. He seemed worried.

"Oh, it's nothing. Don't worry." Cas slowly laid his head in Dean's lap and nestled his head comfortably.

"Mmm...This feels nice..." Cas wrapped his arms around Dean's hips, hugging them. a smile stretched across his face. Dean could feel his body grow warm. And his crotch...

"Um...Dean? Your pelvic area...it's warm and kinda hard. What's wrong?" Cas looked up quizzically.

_"Oh shit..." _Dean thought.

"Um, it's uh..."

"Am I interrupting something?" Sam smirked in the bathroom doorway with a glass of water.

"No, not at all Sam." Cas smiled. He had no idea what was going on in Dean's pants. This made Dean flush bright red. Sam sat back on the ground and handed Cas the water.

"Thank you." He sat up and drank the water.

After about 30 minutes, Sam had gone to the store to pick up some food and medicine and Cas was half asleep.

"Hey Cas...do you feel up to getting up to go to the bed, or do you wanna stay here?" Dean ran his fingers through his very dark brown hair.

"Mmm...I think I can stand up." Dean rose to his feet and helped Cas stand up. He held his hand as he led him to the bed that they shared at the motel. Dean pulled the bed clothes back and laid him down. Once Cas was on the bed, Dean pulled the bed sheets over him and ran his fingers through Cas's hair once again.

"Sleep now Cas. You'll feel much better." He placed a little kiss on his overly heated forehead. He didn't care if he was sick.

"Thank you Dean." He feel asleep quickly on the cool pillows.

"Mm...No. No, No! Leave him alone! Don't leave a _finger_ on Dean." Cas wrestled and toiled with the sheets and covers of the motel bed.

"No. No! Get off of him. Dean!...Dean, I'll save you... No, no, no! No! NO! DEAN! Oh god..." More wrestling and fighting the bed clothes.

"Dean, I'm sorry. I'm so so sorry. *sob* I'm so sorry... *sob* *sniff*"

Dean rushed to Cas's side. He practically ran to the bed. He shook Cas's shoulders.

"Cas. Cas? Cas! What's wrong?! Jesus fuck Cas, PLEASE wake up!" He was so worried. He was so scared, he felt as though he might cry or scream.

"Dean... DEAN! Oh god...I'm so sorry." Cas's eyes were squeezed shut, tears laced his eyelashes.

"Cas, please...wake up!" He stopped shaking him and cupped his cheeks and sobbed slightly. Cas's eyes slowly opened up. He blinked and when he saw Dean, he covered his mouth with his hand.

"Dean! You're alive!" He threw his arms around his neck and shook violently as he sobbed into the crook of Dean's neck. Dean squeezed him tightly and nuzzled his neck. Once Dean pulled away, Cas had tears streaming down his face. He looked terrified.

"Cas, did you have a nightmare?" Dean still cupped his cheeks.

"Yes..." He looked into Dean's eyes.

"Do you wanna talk about it?"

"...Lucifer had you strapped to a table...he was torturing you. And I couldn't save you. Dean, I was so scared, you have no idea." Cas fell into his lap again and sobbed more. He hugged his hips again and shook.

"Cas, I'm here now. Don't worry. See? I'm still breathing and you're holding me. Just breathe. In and out. Everything is okay, baby boy." He continued to stroke Cas's hair.

"Thank you Dean. I appreciate it. I love it when you hug me." He breathed slowly and evenly.

"Here, let's get back to sleep. Scoot over." Dean kicked off his shoes and pulled off his flannel shirt.

"Dean, I don't want to get you sick..."

"Oh please. You are worth getting sick over." Dean crawled under the covers with Cas and held him tight. He wrapped his legs around Cas's and rested his head on his chest.

"Dean, I...I want to tell you something that angels don't say. Um, something that you humans say quite often, and in my opinion, sometimes abuse the word. But uh something that I really wanna say but-"

"I love you too Cas. Try to sleep, okay babe?" Dean kissed the tip of Cas's nose.

"Alright. Goodnight Dean."


	4. Chapter 4

Dean knew that Cas had never heard music before. It sounded weird to him; that someone had never heard music before. Not even classic music like Beethoven or something. He thought about this as he listened to AC DC on headphones.

The had stopped at a dingy little motel in Dallas, Texas. Sam was doing some research and Cas was out on a day job that, to Dean, felt like forever. He missed him, even if it had been just a few hours.

He wanted him by his side. He wanted to wrap his arms around his warm body and hold him tight. To press his cheek against Cas's stubbly one. To kiss his soft pink lips. To take in the musky sent of his coat. To snuggle his toned chest... God, how could he miss one person in such a short amount of time?

"Spacing out much?" Sam asked, grinning.

"Hm? Oh yeah...Guess so." He paused the CD player.

"You miss him, don't you?"

"Who? Dad?"

"No...Cas."

"...Yeah." Dean blushed.

"I don't get it, Sammy. How can I miss someone in such a short amount of time? I mean, for fuck's sake, it's only been a few hours!"

"I know what you mean. I felt that way with Jess; like whenever we were away from each other, it was like it took a thousand years for the other person to come home. Don't worry, it's totally normal." Sam smiled.

"What's completely normal?" Cas appeared in the middle of the room.

"Cas! You're back." Dean ripped the earbuds out of his ears, jumped up and engulfed him into a hug. Cas hugged him back.

"Dean, did something happen?"

"What? No. Why?" Dean said into his shoulder.

"Well, I've only been gone for approximately 3 hours and 52 minutes, and you are hugging me very tight." They pulled away.

"Sorry. Guess I missed you." Dean smiled. Cas tilted his head to the side.

"Once again, I wasn't gone long. How could you miss me when I was gone for less than 4 hours?" Dean shrugged.

"I dunno. I guess I just don't like it when you're away..." Dean held Cas's hands.

"I don't like it when you're away, either. It makes me feel...what is you humans call it? Ah, yes. Sad." Dean pulled him into another hug. Cas squeezed back. Once they pulled away, a thought came to Dean's mind.

"Hey Cas?"

"Yes, Dean?"

"You've never heard music, have you?" Dean inquired.

"No, I have not."

"Really?" Sam spoke up.

"Yes, really. Why? What's so interesting about it?"

"Well for one thing...it's awesome." Sam said getting up from the desk.

"There are different types too. For example, the music I listen to is awesome rock music. And the music that _Sam_ listens to, is foofy pop culture crap."

"Hey! It's not crap. It's good music." Sam's brow crinkled and he frowned.

"Dean?"

"Yes?"

"Will you play me some of your music? I would like to hear it." Dean smiled.

"Of course." Dean walked over to the bed and picked up the CD player. He patted a spot next to him on the bed, signaling Cas to come sit. Cas sat and stared at the CD player, confused as to what it was. Dean put on one of the earbuds and gave the other to Cas. When Cas put it in his hand, he raised a brow.

"What do I do with this?"

"You out it in your ear. You'll hear the music through it."

"How do I put it on?"

"Here, let me help you." Dean carefully pressed the earbud into Cas's ear.

"There ya go..." Dean's mouth was centimeters away from Cas's earlobe. It looked so smooth and soft. He couldn't resist. He leaned in closer and gently nipped his earlobe.

"D-dean! Wh-what are you doing?" Cas blushed.

"Mmm...I couldn't resist...you looked so tasty." Dean smirked and trailed kisses down his jaw.

"Oi! You two. Get a room!" Sam joked from across the room. Dean turned and looked at Sam.

"We _have_ a room. Only problem is, that _you're_ in it." Sam rolled his eyes.

"D-dean, as much as I enjoy this...uh, the music?"

"Oh. Right, yeah..." Dean pulled away and pouted.

"Oh, I am sorry to disappoint you Dean."

"No, no...Don't worry, I'll save it for later." Dean purred.

"Oh? Oh. Oh! Oh...A-alright then. What are we going to listen to first?"

"Let's see... How about _Sweet Child 'O Mine_? It's a love song but a rock song."

"What's rock?"

"You'll see." Dean pressed play. When the opening guitar solo began, Cas's eyes widened. Dean smiled.

"Wait for it; it gets even better." Then the lyrics began.

_She's got a smile, that it seems to me_

_Reminds me of childhood memories_

_Where everything_

_Was as fresh as the bright blue sky_

_Now and then, when I see her face_

_She takes me away to that special place_

_And if I stared to long_

_I'd probably break down and cry_

"Dean, I like it. It's beautiful."

"You know, I've been listening to this song more, lately."

"Why?"

"Because whenever I hear it, it reminds me of you."

_Woah oh oh oh sweet child 'o mine_

_Woah oh oh oh sweet child 'o mine_


	5. Chapter 5

"Dean, I don't understand this day whatsoever." Cas had his head tilted to the side and raised his brow at Dean.

"Cas, it's simple; today is a day when people dress up, give out candy, and scare the crap out of each other. Sam and I are gonna go mess around, and as my boyfriend, you should come too." Dean explained.

"What do you dress up as?"

"Anything, really. This is the day that normal people think that today is the day when demons and witches come out to play."

"Is it?!"

"No, no, no! But, people will dress like witches and demons and whatnot."

"But demons and witches can look like any regular human. Wouldn't they just dress normal?"

"No, there are stereotypes as to what they look like."

"Oh...Interesting."

"Also, people go around taking candy. People give it out."

"I've never had candy..."

"So that's why you should come _with_ us! C'mon Cas, it'll be fun." Dean whined.

"Dean, I think it's quite childish."

"But it's funnnn..." Dean pouted.

"Ugh...Fine, but I get to choose my costume! Last Halloween, you picked it out, and it ended badly."

"I thought it was fine."

"It was a sexy, lacy, kitty outfit! My genitals were almost fully exposed." Dean flushed red.

"F-fine. Sam! You ready to go get costumes?"

"Yup!" Sam walked out of the kitchen area of the motel room and walked to Dean and Cas in the living room.

"Hahahaha...Hey Cas! How 'bout this one?" Dean held up a pair of cute, small, white feathered angel wings.

"That is very funny Dean. But I'm sure you would like this one much more." Cas smiled and held up a men's thong that was black, had pink lace and a little bow on the front. Dean grinned.

"You know me so well."

"Save it for later, horn dogs." Sam said across the costume rack.

"Oh trust me Sammy, we will."

"Oh god. Leaving now. Goodbye!" Sam quickly walked away from the rack he was looking at.

"Alone at laaaast..." Dean walked over and kissed Cas. He shoved his tongue into Cas's mouth.

"Mmmhma..." Dean pulled away.

"We should buy that." Dean pointed to the sexy underwear.

"Oh yes please."

"Also, the wings. The wings are cute."

"Yes. Yes, they are. What are you going to wear?"

"This." Dean held up a batman costume. He could hear Sam laugh.

"You got the candy?" Dean asked rubbing his hands together.

"Yes, I did Dean." Sam held up three bags of assorted candy that he got from the grocery store.

"I thought that we go out and take it from people."

"Usually, yeah. But this year we thought we might go to the bar in costume and then come back and eat candy here." Sam explained.

"Oh, alright."

"Lets get drunk! I mean...celebrate- aw fuck who am I kidding. Let's drink ourselves under the table!"

"Always the honest one." Sam chuckled.

"Oh yes little brother."

Cas held Dean up as they stumbled into the motel room. Sam was the sober driver, so the two of them looked hammered as fuck.

"Hey Cassie?" Dean drunkenly laughed.

"W-what, Dean?"

"Are you gonna feed me any candy?" They collapsed on the bed they shared.

"What *hick* kind of candy?" Cas grinned.

"You know what kind..." Dean pressed his lips against Cas's. The kiss was long and full of tongue.

"Do I have to remind you two about getting a room?"

"Sammy. Go. Now."

"Wh-"

"GO."

"Oh, okay..." Sam walked out of the motel room and went to the corner store. It should be over by the time he walked back if he walked really slowly.


	6. Chapter 6

Cas looked over at Dean, who lay sleeping next to him in the motel bed that they shared. His lips were slightly apart and he snored lightly. His forest green eyes were sealed shut and his arms rested on his pillow.

Cas hated having to leave so early to preform tasks. He wanted to be there when Dean woke up. He wanted to see his bright eyes open and hear his gruff and sexy morning voice say, 'Hey Cas...'. He wanted to see his smile. But he needed to leave as early as possible.

He leaned on his elbow and looked at Dean.

_I'm sorry I have to leave so early, Dean. I know you don't like it, but I must. If we want to stop Satin, I must._ Cas thought to himself. He pressed his lips against Dean's forehead. He smiled slightly in his sleep.

Cas carefully crawled out of bed. He didn't want to disturb either of the Winchesters as they slept. He quietly changed into his button up shirt, pants, shoes and tie. He turned to Dean once again. He shifted and turned in his sleep.

"Goodbye, Dean. I will see you soon." And with that, Cas teleported off to who knows where.

For some reason, he felt like he was forgetting something...

***time skip***

"Mmm...Cas? Oh son of a bitch, he's out on another morning mission." Dean huffed and rolled out of bed.

"Sam? Sammy?" He scoured the motel room. Then he noticed a scrap of paper on Sam's bedside table. He picked it up and read it.

_Dean,_

_Went out for a walk. See you in a few hours. _

_-Sammy_

"Guess he's trying to keep his girlish figure." Dean chuckled.

Then he looked over at the sofa and saw something tan draped over the armrest. He got up and examined what it was. He picked it up. It was Cas's coat! He must have forgotten it. He held it close.

He walked back over to the bed and held the coat close. He fell back onto the mattress and clutched the coat to himself. He took in the scent of the coat. It was just like Cas. Like aftershave and pine. Cologne and musk. Very manly. He smiled at the thought of him. He wished that he would just come back, already.

He must have fallen asleep again, because when he awoke to see a very confused Cas standing in front of him. He had his head tilted to the side.

"Dean? Why are you embracing my coat?"

"Oh! H-hi, Cas..." Dean blushed but still clung to the coat.

"Hello. Once again, why are you embracing my coat?" Cas sat on the end of the bed.

"Well,...I missed you and you forgot your coat...it was warm and smelled just like you...it was the closet thing I had to you at the moment."

"Dean..."

"Cas, I wish you would stop going on your morning missions. I miss you way too much...I'm really lonely." Dean thought for a second that he felt tears rimming his eyes. Suddenly, he felt Cas's arms wrap around his torso. Dean released the coat and hugged Cas back.

"I miss you too, Dean. Very much." Cas said into Dean's chest. Dean pulled away for a moment and gave Cas a deep, warm, passionate kiss. Tears finally spilled over Dean's eyes. Cas pulled away.

"Dean? Dean, why are you crying? I'm so sorry if I upset you in any way!" Cas worriedly held Dean's face and wiped away the tears with his thumb.

"Because I love you. Please stop going on those morning missions. Please." Dean pleaded.

"I love you too Dean. And of course, I will stop going on my morning missions. If that is what you truly desire." Cas leaned in and kissed Dean once again.

"By the way, Cas?"

"Yes?"

"You smell really frickin' good." He grinned.


	7. Chapter 7

"Son of a bitch..." Dean mumbled. Blood and dirt speckled his clothes. He held the demon slaying knife in his left hand and a shot gun loaded with rock salt in his right hand.

"What's wrong, Dean?" Cas walked over to Dean. He wore his worried look. It made Dean's heart melted right away. His look could make any problem fly away. Dean relaxed a little.

"The damn shifter got away...but it's okay. I'll figure out how to get 'em some how." Dean smiled. He set the tools down on the table. Cas still looked worried.

"What's wrong?" Cas was looking at the spot on Dean's shirt where there was a collection of blood staining it. Dean's expression softened.

"Oh, Cas. It's okay, it's not my blood. I'm fine." Dean said as he enveloped him into a hug.

Cas let out a sigh of relief, and happily hugged back. He was glad that Dean wasn't hurt. Once they pulled away, Dean kissed the tip of Cas's nose.

"I have to go research how to track the shifter. I know it's late, so you can head off to bed without me if you like." Cas shook his head.

"I don't want to go to bed without you. I could also be of assistance with your research."

"You sure, Cas? You really should get some sleep..."

"I don't require sleep. Also, if I really need to sleep, I guess I'll just drag you to bed with me." Dean chuckled.

"Alright, then. Let's get started." Dean led Cas over to the table, where there sat multiple books.

***time skip***

"Ugh...I'm getting nothing...How 'bout you Cas?" Dean wearily looked over to Cas.

"No, I haven't found anything either. I'm sorry."

"It's alright, Cas." Dean looked over to Cas, who looked like he might fall. He looked so tired.

"Hey, Cas. Why don't you head off to bed? You look really tired."

"Alright...but please promise that you will come to bed as soon as you can. I hate sleeping without you..." Dean smiled.

"I'll try." He stood up and gave Cas a kiss on the lips.

"Goodnight, my sweet." dean said.

"Goodnight." Cas smiled, and got up to go to bed.

***time skip***

Cas could still hear Dean working away downstairs. The poor man had been up for several hours straight. Cas felt lonely...he wanted to be held in Dean's strong arms and drift to sleep. But no such luck...Dean was still working away. He decided to see if he would come in to bed in a few minutes.

***time skip***

It had gotten out of hand. It was a couple of hours later, and Cas could still hear Dean working downstairs. Right, he was ending this _now._

He tossed the blankets off of him, and walked out of the bedroom. He walked down the stairs and went over to Dean. He sat at the table, reading away.

"Dean, you said you would come to bed..."

"Cas, I can't. I'm working."

"Dean, you're only human. Unlike me, you actually _need_ sleep. Please, come to bed."

"Cas, just a little longer."

"...what if I begged?" Cas had heard that on one of the shows that involved the pizza man, and he thought that may work with him. Dean set down the papers and smiled a little.

"Now, what kind of begging we talkin' about here?"

"The kind that the pizza man makes the woman do." Dean's eyebrows went up.

"Oh! Can I hold you to that promise?"

"Yes. If you come now, I'll beg twice."

"Twice? Really?!" Dean's smile got bigger and bigger by the second.

"Yes." Cas smiled.

"And, I'll..." Cas whispered dirty promises into Dean's ear, blushing the entire time. Dean's eyebrows went up once again.

"I'll be up right now!" Dean said jumping up from his chair. He followed Cas up the stairs to their bedroom...


	8. Chapter 8

**WARNING: this is a lemon chapter soooooo, if ya don't like, DON'T READ! but if you DO...please comment and enjoy! :3**

Dean shut the door behind him and Cas. He kissed Cas passionately, while taking off his shoes flannel shirt. Cas pulled off the t shirt he was wearing, and threw it on the ground. Dean pulled away, and ran his hands over Cas's toned torso.

"Damn Cas, you're ripped..." Dean smirked and took off his own t shirt.

He kissed down Cas's chest until he reached the top of his pants. Cas's breathing had quickened slightly. He undid his belt, button and zipper of his pants, and pulled them down. Revealing a bulge in Cas's gray briefs.

"D-dean..." Dean looked up and saw Cas blushing. Dean smirked.

"Don't worry Cas...I'll make that go away..." Dean then pulled of his own pants, and laid Cas on the bed. Dean hovered above him, hands roaming all over his body.

Cas shivered with pleasure at his touch. He couldn't help but blush. Dean gave Cas another kiss, as he pulled down his underwear and threw them on the ground.

"Dean...you appear to be completely naked..." Cas said, scanning over Dean's lovely bare body.

"Yes. So do you, Captain obvious." Dean smirked.

Cas chuckled at Dean's joke, (that he actually understood). He then felt something hard brush against the inside of his thigh. He looked down, and turned bright red.

"Sorry. As you can see, I'm a little excited." Dean smiled.

Cas grabbed Dean's hips and pulled him closer to his body. His hand slowly slid over Dean's shaft, and stroked it gently.

"Ah, ahh!" Dean moaned. He bit his lower lip, and shut his eyes.

"I guess you could say that I am too."

Dean's fingers slid into Cas's entrance. Both of their breathing had gotten quicker.

"Ready for more, Cas?" Dean slipped in another finger and Cas let out a moan.

"D-dean...please..."

"Whatever you want baby..."

Dean inserted himself into Cas's entrance. He held onto Cas's hips and began to thrust, but slowly. He soon picked up his pace.

"Crap Cas, you're getting tighter..." he huffed.

"D-d-dean...Oh god, I'm almost there!"

"Me too...Oh ah!" He went faster and faster. His climax was so close he could _taste_ it. He huffed more and more.

"Oh god! C-cas! Ahhh! Ngh! Ah!" Dean moaned.

"Dean! Ah!"

Dean collapsed on top of Cas. Their bodies were hot and sweaty. Dean pulled out, but Cas held his hips, pushing him back inside.

"Remember what I promised?" Dean wore a puzzled look, but then remembered.

Well, let's just say that later that night that Sam watched YouTube videos on the highest volume possible until the sun came up.

***AAAAUUUGH! I was blushing the entire time I wrote this, lol. this is my first detailed lemon fanfiction so sorry if it sucked! but if it didn't, please let me know in the comments so I don't feel like a giant pervert. :3 thanks so much for reading this far! love ya! byyyyyeeeee 3***


End file.
